


Three's A Crowd

by littledust



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three days since the girl popped through a Rose-shaped hole between universes and Martha has had quite enough, thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

It's been three days since the girl popped through a Rose-shaped hole between universes (she wants to know how that happened with just an alien physicist tinkering around with his leftovers and some electricity) and Martha has had quite enough, thank you.

Bad enough that they keep staring at each other with the same moony expressions on their faces. Bad enough that they're obviously arse over teakettle for each other. Bad enough that Martha feels like an intruder when it's her bloody turn to be Companion, thank you very much. But they just never do anything about it!

Huffing a sigh, she surveys her options, then goes for the one she hasn't experienced yet. Rose squeaks a bit when Martha sweeps her into her arms and plants a great smacking kiss on her mouth, but then she starts giggling after and Martha cracks a smile of her own. The Doctor has gone a shade somewhere between lilac and puce, if you wanted to get wallpaper-y about it.

"Someone's got to make the first move," Martha says sweetly, though her smile has a few too many teeth. Rose in her arms snorts and starts laughing harder, and perhaps this new body count in the TARDIS won't be so bad after all.


End file.
